


金主是前女友怎么办

by Seminirvana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seminirvana/pseuds/Seminirvana
Summary: 权顺绒在镜子前缓缓套上丝袜，她常年跳舞的身体盘靓条顺，此刻被裹在大红色的抹胸短裙里，露出匀称的大腿和毫无赘肉的小腿，丝袜被她一寸一寸地拉上来。
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 9





	金主是前女友怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转，57/75有，道具有，破镜重圆有。

>>

权顺绒在镜子前缓缓套上丝袜，她常年跳舞的身体盘靓条顺，此刻被裹在大红色的抹胸短裙里，露出匀称的大腿和毫无赘肉的小腿，丝袜被她一寸一寸地拉上来。

好看的。

权顺绒也知道自己是好看的，她适合漂亮的浓妆但平时嫌弃张扬从来不画，而此时浓重的红色眼影扫在她的眼皮上，黑色眼线划出漂亮上挑的弧度，小璨给她涂了丝绒红的口红，又把她及腰的长发卷出波浪的弧度。

都不如她整个人风情万种。

小璨问她为什么见金主要打扮这么漂亮，她对她撒了谎说因为正式场合，要尊重对方。

小璨也问她为什么要在酒店过夜，她也毫无破绽地解释说因为开夜车不安全，半句不提对方拐弯抹角暗示着把房卡送到她手里的事情。

权顺绒知道那是什么意思，但她还想自欺欺人，就好像挺直着脊背漂亮地赴宴就能撑起她最后一点支离破碎的自尊心。

也不是不能拒绝。

可是她收到那个黑色烫金的房卡，就知道对方的诚意了，五星级酒店最高规格的套房，像礼物一样好好地被用心包装，甚至专门派了人来亲手交到她手上。

她摸着丝印的酒店名称，突然想起来很多年前第一次和前女友偷偷摸摸出去便捷酒店开房的时候，她有些愧疚，娇小的前女友窝在那个连窗户都没有的小房间里看出来她的愧疚，掐着她脸上的肉胡闹说以后带我去最好的酒店住最好的套房吧。

“能看见海的那种。”

权顺绒查过那间房型，落地窗展开来，海风就会迎面扑过来吹起白色的薄纱，打开窗就是海，她的前女友家乡也在海边，她甚至没能来得及同她回一次家。

她也查过价格，那时蹦出来的天文数字吓了她一跳，现在大约也负担的起了，但她也不知道现在是不是还是那个价钱，毕竟也用不上了。

在这个时候突兀地看见这张房卡。

权顺荣把房卡收进手包里，拉起长靴，又最后看了一眼镜子里完美无瑕的裙子贴在完美无瑕的身体上。

有点讽刺。

>>

对方很体贴。

权顺绒的细高跟刚刚伸出车外，就有全身黑色西装的保镖迎上来护住她的头顶，目光礼貌地避开她的身体，用不轻不重的声音唤她权小姐。

她稳稳地站住，像在镜子前预演过地那样挺直身体，裹着暖融融的白色兔毛外套，倒也看不出里面是那样的风光。

但保镖依然并不直视她，不知是不是对方特意叮嘱过，也或许本来就驭下严格，但无论是哪种情况，都不算个坏消息。

至少她还能够得到表面上的尊重。

权顺绒和随她来的李璨在电梯口分别，后者被请去了十七楼的餐厅吃茶，保镖带着些不容分辨的口吻向她解释：“老板已经到了，在楼顶的旋转餐厅等权小姐。”

权顺绒颔首，优雅又沉稳，一点都不像濒死的天鹅，倒好像如鱼得水。

她以前不是这样的。

权顺绒并不应该在这个时候回忆起以前的事情，比起那些，她悄悄握紧了手包，谁也想不到那个昂贵的被她带来撑场面的手包里塞着什么，但她似乎隔着皮革也能感觉到那些不能见人的小玩意。

电梯叮的一声显示楼层到达。

要哄好金主，权顺绒想，也不知道是男人还是女人，如果是男人或许那些东西就要用在自己身上，如果是女人…

她控制不住地想起来她的前女友。

她们在无数的地方搞过，总是冷着脸看起来凶凶的女孩子意外的坦诚，人前高冷傲娇的样子在人后都不复存在，她依然不会刻意撒娇也不会做很多权顺绒喜欢做的那些肉麻的事情，只是会在只有两个人的场合里很轻松，在她凑过去亲她的时候毫不示弱地解开权顺绒的胸衣。

权顺绒和她悄悄一起研究过那些小玩具怎么用，但权顺绒总是有点木木的，除了舞蹈都不怎么擅长，接触到的所有新奇的东西都是聪明的前女友先去学，再反过来教她，就连这些东西也是一样，尽管是她开的头。

坦诚相待的时候，衣服被扔了满地，权顺绒欺身去取乳夹，前女友纤细小巧的手在她的大腿上游走，她犹犹豫豫地对着前女友姣好的身躯不敢下手。

女孩子没有耐心地凶她：“你等什么呢？”

权顺绒就扔了手里的东西去亲吻她，两个人的乳尖抵在一起，挤压的微微疼痛感转成快感，她微微呻吟出声，听见权顺绒亲吻间隙向她解释：“算了小织，我们不试了，感觉会痛。”

感觉会痛。

权顺绒总是这样，因为太担心她的感受，总是假设最坏的情况，为了那可能出现的不好的事情，宁可尝试也不要尝试。

她手抚上女孩子的双乳又开始胡言乱语：“小织小织，刚刚认识你的时候明明还没有这么大的，果然是要摸一摸就会变大哎。”

前女友被她弄得浑身泛粉，想抬脚去踹人，又被她灵活地抓住又白又细的脚踝向上压，对方也是不次于她的运动量，舞蹈跳的漂亮又柔软，身体自然也是一样的伸展，轻轻松松就被她掰开来压进去一根手指。

偏偏要用小指，冰凉凉的尾戒在穴口刺激地她瑟缩着收紧小穴，倒引来权顺绒的调笑。

尾戒是昂贵的情侣款式，前女友说随便买一个好了，等我们出道赚钱了就可以换贵的，现在的钱攒一攒就能给你买那双你看好好久的舞鞋。

被权顺绒拒绝。

她们最后还是趴在昂贵的专柜玻璃上挑了最简单的款式，那是她们当时能承受起的最高的价格，权顺绒把戒指套在她手上认认真真地跟她说话：“这个不能凑合。”

“看见橱窗里那个了吗！我们下次就换它！”

女孩子看着橱窗里带着钻亮闪闪的戒指笑她：“呀，这是变相求婚吗？”

权顺绒也不觉得丢人，胳膊往矮他半头的女孩子身上一搭豪气云天地夸海口：“反正小织也不可能跟别人了，你要和我一起练习一起出道，我会一直在小织身边，当然只能嫁给我啦！”

女孩子难得不推开她，却摇摇头失笑，眉目都柔软下来，竟然也随着她闹：“要嫁也是你嫁给我！”

“好呀好呀！”权顺绒笑，“那我等着小织来娶我！”

……

权顺绒早就不做梦了。

>>

她的眼睛被黑纱蒙住，保镖歉意地向她解释说老板为权小姐准备了惊喜。

权顺绒倒不在意这些，有钱人的花样总是多一些，她来之前就做好了心理准备。

保镖倒没随她出来，权顺绒踩着在柔软的地毯上被扶出来，视线被封锁的结果就是她的其他感官格外灵敏，她似乎能感觉到暗夜里吹来的海风，或许是哪里开了窗，她站在五十层的顶楼都能听见海浪声。

传闻中的金主却迟迟不出现。

权顺绒有点紧张，她悄悄扯了扯自己的短裙，试图把胸部那条若隐若现的沟更明显地露出来，又把裹得严严实实的外套拉开半挂在肘弯露出优美的肩颈线。

希望金主喜欢，她在心里祈祷，又想起来她手里的妹妹们，就好像同当年的她一模一样，善良着努力着期待着站上世界巅峰，也好好地爱着。偶尔她也说不清楚，到底是想保护妹妹们，还是也在她们身上看到了自己和小织的影子。

如果金主还看得上她，她不自觉地摸了摸手包，她什么都愿意做。

拜托了。

>>

下一秒就被打横抱起来。

权顺绒猛地悬空，吓得惊呼出声，下意识地抓紧对方的肩膀，入手处是昂贵的西装面料，肩膀倒是奇怪地瘦弱又窄小，或许个子不高，她猜测，但那又有什么关系。

她感觉自己又被带回电梯，还没等她奇怪，这次电梯停得迅速，叮的一声打开，她被抱出狭窄的空间，暴怒着的人倒还记得护着她的头不被撞到。

暴怒？

权顺绒感知到对方的情绪，又不知道自己是哪里触怒了对方，她在对方怀里尽力娇媚地往对方身上靠了靠，希望能借着乖巧听话的样子讨得一点欢心。

她身体一僵。

是女人。

她裸露在外大半个胸部贴在对方的衬衫上，感觉到对方胸部硬挺地凸起顶着她柔软的肌肤，对方小巧的手箍在她的腰间和大腿上，尾戒硬硬的隔着丝袜硌着她。

她试图讨得欢心的动作似乎起了反作用，女人的手更加用力，指尖陷入她的肌肤甚至抓得她有些痛。

似乎是穿过了长长的走廊，她们终于停下，但女人好像并不着急进屋，权顺绒能感觉到对方的目光在她身上肆无忌惮地游走，她好一会才反应过来，慌里慌张地去抓自己的手包，嘟囔着道歉：“对不起对不起，我忘了你没办法开门。”

对方的怒气值倒好像随着她的话降低了，似乎轻笑了一声，听起来有些熟悉的冷淡的温柔，但她有点晕乎乎的，满脑子都在思考对方到底喜欢什么样子。

权顺绒看不见，摸门卡的时候倒不小心带出来了那些小东西，又被她欲盖弥彰地塞回去。

>>

被扔到柔软的大床上。

随即被压上来，粗暴地剥开她半遮半露的兔毛外套，手从她几乎遮不住什么的贴身短裙里长驱直入，从大腿向上毫无布料阻隔地摸到了她浑圆挺翘的臀，对方似乎没想到她穿了丁字裤，手被没有弹性的裙子布料压进她丰满的臀肉里。

对方的手像是被烫了一样抽出去，然后就被大力翻到侧面，屁股被猛地打了一巴掌，尾戒猛地撞上来，权顺绒没有料到，啊的一声就冲破喉咙。

一定是红了。

抱着这种想法的不止权顺绒自己一个人，女人把她的裙子撸到腰间，掌心去揉搓刚刚莫名遭受欺负的地方，手指顺着股沟浅浅地向下戳刺。

现在好了，权顺绒都不用猜，她大概整个人都红透了。

但她竭力忍着呻吟声的同时还能分出一点清醒去思考，对方怎么会这么了解她的敏感点，舌头在她的乳沟努力耕耘，又用牙齿细细密密地撕咬着，裙子拉链被拉开，她胸前被紧紧箍住的又白又软的两团终于得到释放，猛地跳出来甩在女人瘦削的脸上。

权顺绒也感觉到了，她有点不好意思地去推拒，对方倒真的顺着她的力道离开了她。

还没等她疑惑，下一秒她身体就不受控制地瑟缩，阴蒂和乳尖几乎同时被熟练地用橡胶质地的夹子夹住，快感猛地泛上来，身体抖动带动夹子上的铃铛发出叮铃的声音，是她自己带来的小东西，果然刚刚还是被女人看见了。

羞耻感终于后知后觉地上头，她感觉自己的眼角泛出水渍来又被黑色的纱布磨的刺痛，但她好歹还强行控制着自己的理智去迎合对方在她敏感点游走的手。

不是糟糕的事，权顺绒安慰自己，对方对她有兴趣这是多好的事情啊。

还是下意识咬住自己的下唇。

对方倒是细心地很，瞬间就发现了她自虐的行为，拇指跟着抚摸上她的红唇，揉开她的力道，又试图亲吻她。

权顺绒猛地躲开。

场面好像僵硬下来，对方钳制着她下巴的手有些用力，似乎是要她一个说法，她有些怂，想要不然就给你亲算了，又怎么都说不出口。

乳夹阴夹刚刚夹上去的时候还只是小打小闹，时间一久疼痛感裹挟着成百上千遍的快感翻涌上来，对方不肯动，她下意识有些不耐地磨蹭一下腿，又不小心碰到已经硬挺的阴蒂，扯到上面的夹子，累积到顶点的快感竟然就这么猛地泄出来，她全身颤抖着被委屈冲昏了头脑，伸出双手抓住对方钳制在她下巴上的手，竟然在最应该讨好的金主面前地哭出声来耍了小性子。

“别亲我，求求你了，怎样都可以。”

不盈一握的布料还挂在腰间，丝袜被草草地扯在大腿上，铃铛还随着她的颤抖叮铃作响，眼泪浸透了黑纱又滑至耳边，她在别人身下哭求着狼狈不堪。

她想坏事了，到底还是脑子不清醒才会这么任性。

然后钳制她下巴的手松开来，对方的唇贴在她软软的手指上，一根一根地吻过去，在她左手的小指上亲吻得格外用心，就好像突然一丝情欲都不带了。

手上猛地感受到湿润的东西。

从开始到现在一直没开口的金主哑着泛起哭腔的嗓子：“你都摘了我的戒指，我还有什么可以。”

权顺绒猛地扯下蒙在眼前的黑纱，突如其来的光亮刺得她眯起眼睛，但仍然看清了眼前束着高马尾，她从没见过泪水出现在这张漂亮脸蛋上的人。

她的前女友。

李织薰。

>>

权顺绒愣了很久才反应过来这不是一场梦。

李织薰整个人压在她身上，似乎是被她看见了通红的眼角之后有点后知后觉地把脸埋进了她的颈间，权顺绒下意识地像多年前一样扶住她的腰以免她从自己身上滑落。

她结结巴巴地开口：“小织？”又好像想起来什么爬起身去摸自己的包，李织薰被她突然的动作摔到一边去，不满地皱眉看她要干什么。

权顺绒从包里的夹层摸了很久，摸出来一个亮闪闪的一看就是每天都在戴着的东西。

是尾戒。

她摊开手来给李织薰看：“我没有丢，我只是今天把它摘下来了，我…我……”

好像一颗真心被捧在她面前。

眼妆糊成一团的人鼓着脸颊没心没肺地笑，刚才也是这个人蒙着黑纱哭着求她不要亲吻她。

她偏偏要。

李织薰倾身过去和她接吻，闭着眼把她手里的尾戒准确地套在对方的小指上，舌尖强势地撬开权顺绒的牙齿，吻得啧啧作响，权顺绒反客为主把她的腰扯向自己，李织薰就失去重心摔进她的怀里，衬衫纽扣撞到她身上的铃铛又发出色情的响声。

权顺绒把她放倒在床上，两人的位置就倒了个儿，李织薰的双手被她用一只手按在头顶，被迫挺胸迎向权顺荣的唇，她的罩杯比权顺绒还要更大一点，此刻几乎要把衬衫撑破。

“你倒是熟练。”权顺绒把自己身上的东西扯下来，被自己粗暴的动作弄得倒吸一口凉气，又把长靴踢掉，身上最后的东西都扔到一边去，大咧咧地翻身又贴上来，“什么时候学的这些？”

李织薰的衬衫被撕开，昂贵的扣子崩了满地，露出她黑色蕾丝的胸衣勉勉强强托着她几欲爆出来的浑圆，权顺绒单手解开这碍事的玩意，直冲着她的乳尖伸了舌头去舔，舌苔划过敏感地带带来一阵快感，李织薰感觉自己身下的西装裤已经被打湿难受得厉害，又不得不把注意力放回上半身，权顺绒的另一只手划过她的腰侧和腋下激起一阵战栗。

“早……早就学了，你忘了吗？”李织薰被她抚弄地说话差点咬到自己的舌头，平时凶凶的眼睛瞪过来倒眼含春光。

权顺绒想起来了，被她做到一半收了手的那次。

西装布料在她肌肤上磨蹭，权顺绒放过她平坦的小腹向下，用牙去叼西裤拉链。

扯下裤子的时候权顺绒挑了挑眉抬眼去看李织薰，她眼神淡定，耳尖却通红地出卖了心情，偏还要凶她：“看什么看。”

下一秒就被调转了个，李织薰还没来得及尖叫，屁股上就挨了不轻不重的一巴掌。

“你他妈干嘛！”

李织薰被打懵了，下意识就挣扎起来，被权顺绒按住，反手又挨了一巴掌。她的丁字裤被挑起来，又恶劣地松手弹回去，李织薰生的白，转眼间就泛起一道红印来。

“你不是也穿，为什么刚刚要折腾我？”权顺绒脸颊鼓鼓地委屈着，倒好像此时在欺负人的不是她，而是她被欺负一样。

布料被拨到一边去，却没想到牵出银丝来，权顺绒向下一探果然已经湿泞一片，轻轻松松就塞了一根手指进去。

李织薰被尾戒刺激地一缩，恨恨地咬她肩头：“你他妈，又用小指。”

权顺绒此刻掌握了主动权，倒漫不经心地回她：“你不是问我的尾戒在哪吗。”她轻微地换了角度借着戒指去磨她已经半充血的阴蒂，“在这呢小织。”

“你快点！”李织薰有点难耐地半抱着权顺绒，入眼处是她漂亮的肩颈，又想起来她满心欢喜地点燃桌子上的蜡烛的时候，一回头看见她紧张又茫然地扯自己衣服的样子，又心疼她骄傲的女孩，又气她笨得要死收到这张房卡还不知道是她。

“不一样。”李织薰解释。

权顺绒正悄悄地把第三根手指塞进去，听到这话倒是有点迷糊：“什么不一样？”

“你……啊！”李织薰被她戳到敏感点，纤细的声音一下子拔高，又狠狠地瞪她，一下子也忘了要说什么，修剪好的指甲在权顺绒背上划出红印来，“慢…慢一点！”

权顺绒察觉到她快到了，又稳又准地去按那些记忆中的敏感点，就感觉到李织薰的穴肉紧紧地裹上来，不规则地收缩着挤压着她的手指，加速抽插了几次之后果真身上的女孩子就颤抖着泄了出来。

她缓缓地把手抽出来轻轻揉着还在高潮余韵里的穴口，帮她延长一点高潮的快感。

李织薰终于缓过来的时候，权顺绒又埋在她胸前乱搞，她也没力气去推她，就任她长长的卷发散落在她的身上，搂着她的脖子同她说刚刚没说完的话：“不一样，我知道是你，你也不知道是谁就把自己搞成这样。”

说着说着又生气骂她：“你怎么就这么笨，当初都和你说了我要赚钱养你，你现在搞什么，为什么不等等我。”

权顺绒凑上去安抚地亲她的唇角：“小织不要生气了，小织以后养我嘛，我什么都可以做的。”

李织薰恨恨地揉了一把还在到处作乱的女孩子的臀肉，满足的手感好歹消下去一点她的火气。

待到赤裸着相拥着快要睡着的时候，李织薰听见权顺绒小小地叹了口气。

“没办法的啊小织，你不认识她们你不知道。”

“她们有多像当初的我们。”

FIN


End file.
